Royal Renegade
by RaeCarastase
Summary: It was a desire she had. To be free of the noble life that didn't allow her to be herself. It was always about her big brother & her stupid noble ancestry. What happens when she disappears one day? Seeking an adventure that would fulfill her dreams of traveling, beyblading & freedom, she would be getting way more than she bargained for. What if that girl was you? ReaderxUndecided
1. Ch 1 : The Renegade Girl

Hey, peeps! I have just written up a new BEYBLADE STORY as I have regained my old childhood love for beyblade! Just the other day I was going through all my old fan-fictions I wrote as a 13 year old and looking back at it as a 17 year old sure brings back memories! Well, my old beyblade fan fictions are way too childish to be posted, so I've decided to make a few new beyblade stories. I've spent the entire day trying to figure out ideas and VOILA~! So, I hope you guys enjoy it and yeah!

* * *

It was a desire that young girl had. To be free of the noble life that didn't allow her to be herself. It was always her big brother that was given the responsibility to be in charge. He was the head of the family after all. What happens when that young girl disappears one day? Seeking an adventure that would fulfil her dreams of traveling, beyblading and freedom, she would be getting way more than she bargained for. What if that girl was you. Proceed to find out.

(Reader x Undecided)

* * *

**Ch.1 : The Renegade Girl**

* * *

The sound of wind was dominant in the surrounding atmosphere. To an ordinary person, they may not have to face hearing such fluttering caused by the air; however, this didn't seem to be the case for a particular rich aristocrat. Today seemed to be an ordinary afternoon in Germany as a helicopter landed at the landing area of a certain castle that was handed down to a certain German Regional Beyblade champion. Said champ was visible when the doors of the helicopter opened, revealing a rather posh man with hair gelled backed in a swank manner. As he was helped down by his butler, the German champ felt his purple mess of hair fluttering across his face as the wind was certainly harsh today.

"Thank you, Gustav. Now, if you will, bring the young miss to me. Tell her that I require her presence right away," Gustav's master ordered.

"Yes, as you wish, Sir Robert," the butler, Gustav, replied.

His name was none other than Robert Jurgen. Yes, the 'Robert Jurgen' who was currently the German Regional Beyblading champ. He was also the same man who came from a family of highly respected knights, and he was certainly proud of the fact that he is a descendant of noble ancestry. Who wouldn't be when they are of such respected status? But let's get back to what's occurring now, shall we?

With that, Robert walked through the staircase leading to the lightly dimmed hallways with his chin up high. The hallways were decorated in red carpet with old paintings adorning cream coloured walls. As soon as he has reached his extravagant room, he sighed before sitting on an expensive-looking couch. It was about time he discussed with a certain teammate and sibling of his about the new stadium that was being built. He waited for Gustav to bring that person he wanted to discuss matters with, and as if on cue, he heard several knocks on the dark oak doors to his room. He replied with a 'come in' only to find Gustav alone on the other side. Robert's eyes analyzed the situation, confused as to why his butler arrived without bringing along his sister.

"Sir, it seems that the young miss is not in her room," Gustav reported.

"Not in her room?" Robert inquired, so that Gustav would elaborate on what he meant.

'That's strange… She's almost always in her room whenever she's home…' Robert thought to himself.

"Yes, sir. It seems that way, but I will try finding-" Gustav replied, only to have his master interrupt him.

"Yes, Gustav. Once you find her, bring her to me. It's of importance that I speak to her immediately," Robert ordered, dismissing his butler.

His butler left his room with a bow as Robert's mind pondered on where his sister would be. She was often off on her own, so he didn't worry too much. His rebellious young sister. Sometimes, he wondered how they were even related as they had such contrasting personalities.

A couple of hours passed by and still no sign of her or Gustav. Robert sighed for the umpteenth time of the day and shook his head in a disapproving manner. He had called Oliver, Enrique and Johnny earlier to ask if they have seen her, only to have them reply him with a 'no'. By now, he was starting to get worried. Suddenly, a series of knocks resounded from his door, and he gave permission for whoever it was on the other side of the door to enter his room. It was Gustav.

"Have you found her yet?" Robert asked.

"No, sir! But we found this in the young miss's room!" Gustav replied while handing Robert a letter in a fancy envelope, addressed to him.

"Alright, Gustav. You may leave."

"Yes, Sir Robert."

The purple haired male looked and inspected the piece of parchment in his hand. He wondered what it could be about. Maybe his sister was just out with friends? He often got letters like these from his sister, instead of being told that she was going out. Sighing once more, he removed the envelope from the actual letter, and unfolded it to read its contents.

* * *

_Yo, Robert!_

_I know you are probably confused as to where I'm gone, but no need to worry._

_I'm in good hands! You just keep being posh and don't hurt yourself when I'm gone, ok?_

_I won't be back for a while._

_Or maybe even a long time!_

_But just worry about building that stadium of yours._

_I'm off traveling to who knows where! Hell, even I don't know!_

_Well, see you!_

_Your loving lil' sis~_

* * *

The letter was written with an American slang to it and it was exactly just like how his sister would write it, in an attempt to go in the different direction instead of the one she was supposed to follow. Robert knew how she hated the fact that she was from royalty and often acted like a commoner. She was supposed to be of high and noble class, but look at such insolence she displayed. Leaving home without informing her brother was not the lady-like attitude she has been taught during her etiquette lessons. Robert rubbed his temples in an annoyed manner before looking out his balcony, muttering his sister's name.

"Thanks for flying Air Japan and we hope to have you aboard with us again!" a flight attendant announced before the seat belt sign has been set off.

A certain girl smiled brightly as she stared at the window beside her seat in an enthusiastic manner. Said girl had eyes that glimmered with such interest and hair held back in a ponytail that cascaded on her back. That girl was (Your name). (First name) Jurgen. Flicking your hair aside, you undid your seatbelt before grabbing all your hand-carried items, stuffing them in your bagpack beneath the seat in front of you.

"Hello, Japan! Beautiful day it is! Sunny day in a beautiful country! My adventure has just officially begun," you said to yourself as you stepped out the airplane.

After picking up your luggage and going through customs, you walked through arrivals and headed towards a rather father-like figure of yours who was dressed in a rather old-fashioned manner. As you saw said man, you waved your hands, gaining his attention in the process.

"MR. DICKENSON!" you yelled out cheerfully, rushing towards the old man.

"Why, hello, (Name)! It's good to see you again! How's your brother doing?" Mr. Dickenson asked, smiling at you.

"He's doing rather good! Building an ultra-awesome new stadium there, although he barely gave me any say on how I wanted part of it to be designed! Anyways, leaving that aside! I'm so psyched to see how good the bladers here are! I can barely wait," you replied, smiling back at Mr. Dickenson.

"Yes, child! Well, then I supposed you'd like to come watch the Beyblade Battle Tournament that will determine the qualifying team for the World Championships," Mr. Dickenson explained.

"I would love that, Mr.D! It would certainly be nice if I could qualify in it too, but I'd never hear the end of it from Robert if I do. Not that that is a problem though! It would be rather amusing to join some other team and see my rascal brother's face but oh well," you said before chuckling towards the end.

"Well, you would make a rather excellent candidate for it, (Name)! Maybe you should re-consider and try out," Mr. Dickenson urged.

Smiling at him, you nodded to signal that you will think about it.

"Any room for me to join the conversation?" a voice announced, and to that, both you and Mr. Dickenson looked at the source of the voice.

There stood a boy that looked about the same age as you with dark raven hair. He was dressed in authentic Chinese-styled clothes and had cat-like fangs that made his smile all the more adorable.

"Ah yes! Ray! (Name), this is Ray from China and he has come to compete in the Battle Tournament. Ray, this is (Name). Her family and I had been friends for a long time. She has come to visit Japan, and decided she would like to watch the Battle Tournament!" Mr. Dickenson introduced.

"Well, hello, Ray! It's nice to meet you! As Mr. Dickenson has earlier said, I'm (First Name)Jurgen," you said politely before extending a hand out to the raven haired boy.

Said boy had his smile widened as he accepted your hand, giving it a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, (Name)! I'm Ray Kon. So are you a beyblader?" Ray reacquainted himself to you before asking whether or not you were a blader.

Smirking at the boy, you pulled out your blade from your pocket, immediately flashing it in his face.

"Check it out. It's my Mermaphlyon! Pretty, isn't she?" you smiled proudly as you showed Ray your blade. [1]

"Impressive. But not as impressive as my Driger!" he smirked back, flashing Driger at you.

"Hm, is that a challenge, Mr. Kon?"

"No need for the formalities, Ms. (Name) Jurgen. That can very well be a challenge if you prove to be a challenge."

"I can say the same to you, Ray! Well, believe me but I think I'll keep your hands tied in that challenge," you replied just as arrogantly as he did before you.

The both of you had a competitive glint in your eyes as you pulled out your launchers and got ready to launch your blades. However, just before the both of you could start the battle, Mr. Dickenson intervened, saying that this was not the place to battle, and he was right. So, the both you decided to call off the battle until later on.

After all this, Mr. Dickenson had brought you and Ray to a hotel that was located downtown so that you guys could settle down and rest for the remainder of the day, noting on how tiring it is to be travelling. Entering your hotel room, you closed the door behind you before dropping your stuff on the floor beside your bed. You breathed in the aroma that filled the room and fell back on the bed behind you, letting your aching muscles relax. Smiling as you remembered today's happenings, you were so glad that you decided on travelling. Things were getting way too interesting, and you couldn't imagine staying in that dark depressing castle you called home. You let your eyes close slowly despite the excitement you felt before you were in a deep nice slumber.

* * *

[1] – Your beyblade/bit-beast is Mermaphlyon. It is pronounced as 'Mer-math-lee-yon'. But it's up to you guys how you pronounce it This is just a mere heads up. Yup, it's a mermaid bit-beast! :D

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope to get reviews and feedback on this, so I know that you guys like it and will continue on with it~! :D


	2. Ch 2 : Let The Tournament Begin

**Ch. 2 : Let The Tournament Begin**

* * *

Today was the start of the "Beyblade Battle Tournament". Waking up early for this, not like you could sleep in anyways, you got your gear leaving your hotel to meet Mr. Dickenson in his office. Problem was you didn't know how to navigate yourself through these Japanese streets. Scratching your head and sweatdropping at yourself, you then fumbled with a map before looking over its contents. Then again, the map was really vague. Sighing, you looked around deciding on which way you should turn.

"Hey! (Name)!" a voice called out from behind you.

Blinking, you turned around only to face your new acquaintance you met only yesterday. There stood the raven-haired nekojin, smiling with his fangs slightly shown.

"Hey, Ray. I was just about to head to Mr. Dickenson's office, but I have no clue where it is," you said before scratching the back of your head in a rather sheepish manner.

Your friend smiled at you before offering, "Well, it seems that we are both heading there then. You can come along with me because I know where his office is."

Nodding, you replied, "Yes, that would be great. Thanks."

The both of you walked side by side on the streets of Japan. Feeling at ease as the breeze blew through your hair, you looked around as you passed by a park. You saw many children beyblading and at this you smiled. It wasn't very often you got to be out when you were living in Germany with your brother. You often had to be stuck in that stupid old castle, attending etiquette lessons and what not. In contrast to that, these children looked care-free and were having the time of their lives just playing a simple spinning-top game called 'Beyblade'. Not to mention that Beyblade has been going global with its popularity rising. Looking at all these young bladers just goes to show how this game is a sport that would allow one to not only enjoy the game but also to strife to be the best.

"So, (Name) How was life back in Germany?" Ray asked, trying to start a conversation.

Blinking out of your stupor, you thought about what Ray asked you.

'Hmm, how do I approach this question?' you thought to yourself.

"Well, let's just say that it probably wasn't interesting being stuck in one place for a long time," you replied.

Ray looked at you, puzzled at your cryptic response.

'What a coincidence' he thought.

He knew what it was like to stay at one place for a long time and that was also one of the reasons he left his own hometown. Looking at the girl by his side, he saw her looking ahead with eyes longing for adventure and some sort of excitement in life. Closing his eyes, he nodded.

"What do you know? Well, I guess I could say the same for myself," he replied in a laconic manner.

Now, it was your turn to look surprised. You look at him in confusion, searching for an answer to his own response to you. Ray sensed your curiosity and decided to enlighten you.

"Back in China, I grew up with a bunch of my own friends in my home village. There's Lee. Oh, and Mariah, Kevin and Gary. Don't get me wrong. My life there was pretty adventurous. Those were good times. But eventually, I left because I wanted to explore and find new means to get more powerful. I wanted to show the world what Driger and I could accomplish; therefore, I left in search of a worthy opponent," Ray ranted about his life to you.

"Hmm, pretty interesting. I guess in some ways or another, we are pretty similar maybe. But I guess my situation would be way duller and lackluster," you chuckled, keeping it short and brief as to spare him the details of what used to be your life.

"Oh, look. We are here," Ray announced.

You looked at the cream-coloured building in front of you, and within an instant, you entered said building with Ray.

You have met up with , and all he did was show you to your seats at the arena. Ray was off to get ready for his match that would take place later in the afternoon. Mr. Dickenson once again asked if you would like to enter the tournament, but you decided against it, stating that you had your reasons as to why you declined. The tournament officially started, and glancing at the different bladers that were up, you watched intensely at every each and one of them.

'Well, the bladers here are okay, I guess. Nothing special as many of them are rookies," you thought to yourself.

However, just that moment, you found yourself staring at the countless number of beyblades flying out of the beydish, eliminated by a blue rushed blur. The intensity of the rotation of that blue blade was certainly tremendous and it seemed you have spoken too soon. Whoever it was wielding this blade was no rookie; that much was for sure.

"And Kai has done it again! The defending regional champ has eliminated half of the competition and I have a feeling that he's gonna be regional champ again, Brad!" one of the announcers announced through the PA system.

'Regional champ, huh? No wonder he is good. So, Kai is his name.' you thought to yourself before you found yourself smirking as you looked at the owner of that midnight blue blade from afar. 'Hmm, it might have been a stupid decision to have not competed in this tournament. Oh well'

Ray's battle soon came up, and to that, you jumped out of your seat and yelled.

"Good luck, Ray! Show em' what you've got! You can roll over the competition, no problemo!" you encouraged and cheered on.

Ray smiled at your direction before waving his hand to indicate that he heard your cheers. Winking at the boy, you sat back down. Ray was battling another kid with dark blue hair. Said opponent was dressed in a yellow T-shirt with a red shirt on top and to top of the look, he wore shorts and a baseball cap.

'Humph, that guy doesn't look so tough. Ray will beat him. Although, I wouldn't underestimate him' you thought.

"Yo, so was that your girlfriend out there, huh? Well, it would be wise if you gave up before I trash ya'," Ray's opponent, Tyson, commented.

Ray scoffed before yawning at Tyson. Tyson looked incredulously at Ray as Ray nonchalantly waved off Tyson's trash talking.

"Talk is cheap. Maybe if you could prove to be interesting, this tournament wouldn't be so boring, but I doubt that," Ray replied.

"Why you?" Tyson growled, only to be held back by Kenny.

"Chill, Tyson. Just show him in the beystadium," Kenny told his friend.

"Yeah, listen to your friend. The sooner I can get this over with, the sooner I can leave," Ray said before getting out his blade and his launcher.

* * *

The trash talk that was occurring down there was rather amusing to you. With games, there always would be trash talk, isn't that right? But man, Ray was really something with the comebacks. Chuckling at that thought, you watched as the competitors readied themselves. Mr. Dickenson arrived by you and took a seat next to you before commenting that this would be a rather good battle. You decided against commenting on that but watched on anyways. Soon, the battle was under way. You had to admit, Tyson was pretty good. But by the looks of it, Ray was trashing Tyson's blade big time.

The crowd was drawn into an amazed state as a flashing green light shone out of Ray's blade. Your eyes widened at this. It couldn't be what you think it is, could it? A bit beast emerged from Driger, and at that same moment another bit beast emerged from Tyson's blade. It seemed that you have underestimated this Tyson kid. Staring on, you made you sure you didn't blink as to avoid missing out such an intense battle. You found yourself smirking in excitement at the show.

"Hmm. And this is what I have been looking for A real beybattle." you stated to yourself.

It was now down to a tie between Ray and Tyson. Ray had won the first round while Tyson won the second round. However, what caught the crowd off guard was what Ray did next. Ray forfeited the match, stating that it was no use deciding the winner on this one before congratulating Tyson. By now, even you were confused at Ray's actions. As you saw Ray walking off the stadium, you ran out of your seat and walked down to where the locker rooms were to find Ray.

Along the way, as you walked along the hallway, you saw a certain grey-haired blader with crimson eyes walking in your direction. As the two of you advanced, you locked gazes with him; however, he just walked by you, ignoring your presence. Well, it was to be expected out of a regional champ, wasn't it? You're guessing he probably thought it would be a waste of his time to even bother about you. Despite his ignoring of your presence, you stood still at your spot with a smirk gracing your lips.

"So, you're Kai, huh?" you said aloud, not bothering to look behind you at the blader you were referring to.

You heard his footsteps stop as he was standing still at his own spot. You had a feeling he didn't turn back to look at you either. So he was the silent type, was he?

"So, you're gonna say anything, big shot?" you asked, toying with his nerves.

"What's it to you?" you heard him voice out with slight annoyance.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering, that's all," you said before finally, turning around to take a look at him, only to be faced with his back.

Looking at you from the corner of his eye, he scoffed. Deciding it was just a waste of his time to bother himself conversing with you, he walked away. This attitude was all too familiar to you. Come on, you were always surrounded by the European Beyblade Regional champs back at that blasted castle, and all of them were way too arrogant to even consider battling a rookie. However, Kai was something in his own twisted way, wasn't he? Shaking off that thought, you walked towards your actual destination and reached there to find Ray.

"Ray!" you exclaimed as your mood and personality took a total twist.

That was the thing about you that made you so well, YOU. You often reacted in a different way towards different people, and had a somewhat two-sided personality. Being the calm girl you were did not mean that you didn't know when to lighten up and have fun. You knew how to balance your emotions and knew when it was time to be serious and whatnot. Knowing that emotions play a huge role in controlling one's blade, you often keep yours in check to avoid doing anything reckless.

Before you could even ask Ray what happened during his last battle, Mr. D arrived. All Ray did was smile brightly before he exclaimed.

"There was no point in me going about in that battle. I had nothing more to prove. So, I want to join the team, Mr. Dickenson!" Ray exclaimed.

* * *

FORWARD TO THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Today's battle was featuring Kai vs Tyson in the finals. You were actually stoked by the time the whole match came around, and you weren't alone. Ray sat beside you and Mr. Dickenson in the arena as the battle was underway. It was a close match and the victor was determined. But many fans of Kai were quite disappointed at the outcome. Mr. D ushered you and Ray down the stairs only for you to be standing before the two finalists. Another blonde and brown haired boy stood by Tyson and looked at Mr.D, expecting some sort of news from Mr.D.

"Well, kids! That was an excellent battle. So here we have our team who would qualify for this year's world championships! Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max! They shall be known as the Bladebreakers," Mr. D announced.

"But I lost, didn't I, Mr Dickenson?"

"Well, Kai. The team would run real well with your insight and expertise in blading. SO what do you say?" Mr Dickenson replied the double toned haired boy.

"Hmph, whatever I guess," he replied, not really caring about the situation.

The newly-made team members acquainted themselves with each other, with the exception of Kai of course. Until minutes later, the team realized that you stood there examining each and every one of them. Tyson recognized you and smiled cheekily at you.

"Hey, you're Ray's girlfriend, aren't you? I saw you cheering him on yesterday!" Tyson exclaimed, walking towards you.

"Hah, no. Well, just a new friend of Ray's," you replied short and sweet.

Mr. D soon introduced you to the entire team, stating that you were from Germany. He also mentioned that you would be travelling with them as they took on the world championships, although you weren't part of the team. Not officially, at least. You actually liked the team members that Mr. D chose, and you stated that it would be your pleasure to travel alongside them. Everyone was still confused as to why didn't compete, but you told them that it wasn't always about the tournaments.

This whole time, oblivious to you, Kai looked at you with narrowed eyes. For some reason, you seemed pretty familiar to him. It was as though he had your name somewhere, but he just couldn't figure it out. He could feel that you had a way darker side to you than you showed. Those smiles. Bullshit. You were a force to watch out for and he knew it.

'Well, if she gets in my way, I won't hesitate to remove her from my path,' Kai thought to himself before he walked away into the dark hallways with his white scarf trailing behind him.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: So how are you beyblade fans liking it so far? Well, it might not seem as thrilling reading the introductory chapters of this story, but I promise you guys that it'll be way more interesting later on with all the conflict. Well, I hope to get comments on how this is, so that I may continue this. Thanks! :)


End file.
